Parentage: ‘LG01’ originated as a chemically-induced partial plant mutation of Abelia ‘Kaleidoscope’ (U.S. Pat. No. 16,988) performed at a plant breeding facility in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. In March of 2014, 500 plants of Abelia ‘Kaleidoscope’ (U.S. Pat. No. 16,988) were treated with Ethyl Methyl Sulphanate, rinsed well, and subsequently evaluated for the occurrence of mutations. Over 20 mutant shoots were identified and propagated. The candidate ‘LG01’ was initially selected for further evaluation in May of 2014 due to its non-variegated bright yellow leaves. Propagation, pot trials and further field trials continued till final selection in 2015.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘LG01’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in May of 2014 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. Through ten subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.